Schnee
by lareyne
Summary: Es geht um Kai, wie er über sich und sein Leben denk. Nicht die neuste Idee, aber ich liebe diese Art von FF einfach ^^


Nicht böse sein, aber ich hatte einen ziemlich miserablen Tag und musste mir den Frust von der Seele schreiben. So sieht es dann auch aus ^^. Ist sicher nicht das beste was ich jemals geschrieben habe, trotzdem stell ich das mal ins Net. *knuddelt trotzdem alle Leser*. 

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix, alles der Firma Hasbro (oder wem auch immer).

***************************************************************************

Es fällt Schnee, weiß weich und kalt. Kalt wie mein Herz. Nicht wahr das denkt ihr? Mein Team. Ein spöttisches Lächeln huscht über mein Gesicht. Ist es das überhaupt? War es das jemals? Ich weiß es nicht. Sowenig wie ich weiß ob ich eigentlich überhaupt Mitglied bin. Aber ist es eigentlich wichtig? Normalerweise hätte ich darauf nein antworten müssen, aber meine Welt hat sich verändert. Vielleicht liegt es auch nur am heutigen Tag. Eigentlich möchte ich nicht alleine sein. Nicht heute, ich war schon zu oft alleine. Ich sollte zurück gehen. Mir ist kalt und ich bin einsam. Einsam, der Witz ist gut... War ich das nicht schon immer? An meine Eltern kann ich mich kaum noch erinnern und mein Großvater? Bei dem muss man sich doch alleine fühlen. Als ich noch kleiner war, dachte ich das sich alles einmal bessern würde, aber ich habe mich geirrt. Eines Tages würde ich von dem einzigen Menschen den ich noch hatte abgeschoben. In diese Abtei. Dort habe ich erst die wirkliche Bedeutung von dem Wort Einsamkeit gelernt. Und Kälte. Dort verhallen Schreie ungehört und Tränen bleiben im besten Fall ungesehen. Ich schaue nach oben in die grauen Wolken und presse die Lippen zusammen. Erinnern tut weh, aber hat sich wirklich so viel geändert? Ich weine nicht mehr, das ist es. Dann kann mich niemand für meine Schwäche hänseln, doch meine Schreie sind niemals verstummt. Aber habt ihr euch die Mühe gemacht zu versuchen hinter die Fassade zu sehen? Auf den kleinen Jungen der ich einst war? Habt auch ihr meine lautlosen Schreie nicht bemerkt? Ihr nennt euch Freunde, verstanden habt ihr mich nie. Wie solltet ihr auch. Ich habe euch immer zurückgewiesen. Einsamkeit kann auch ein Schutz sein. So kann dich niemand mehr enttäuschen. Niemand mehr verletzen. Eine Träne fließt meine Wange nach unten. Weine ich? Ich dachte ich hätte keine Tränen mehr. Es hat aufgehört zu schneien. Wie lange bin ich nun schon draußen? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich kann mich kaum noch an den Anlass meiner Flucht erinnern. Und eine Flucht war es auch wenn mich meine Gedanken doch wieder eingeholt haben. Ich war so wütend gewesen als ich das Haus verließ und blind in den Schnee hinaus lief. Was ist von meiner Wut geblieben? Nichts nur Verzweiflung. Eine weitere Träne rinnt langsam mein Gesicht hinab. Es ist noch kälter geworden. Mein Körper ist taub ich fühle ihn nicht mehr. Ich fühle nicht einmal die Tränen die meine Wangen benetzen und auf halben Weg zum Boden einfrieren, erstarren wie ich erstarrt bin. Ich bin müde, so unendlich müde. Ich habe alles so satt. Ich möchte mich nur noch niedersetzen und schlafen. Für immer schlafen. Auf meinem weichen weißen Bett, meinem Totenbett. Würde es euch kümmern? Würdet ihr es überhaupt bemerken? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Meinen Großvater? Ein schrilles Lachen entfährt meiner Kehle. Er würde wohl eher auf meinem Grab tanzen, falls er überhaupt zu meinem Begräbnis kommt. Meine Beine sind so schwer, ich will nicht mehr. Wer hat eigentlich gesagt, dass ich immer stark sein will? Ich bin zu müde um den Gedanken weiter zu verfolgen. Langsam lasse ich mich zu Boden gleiten und starre in den nun klaren Himmel. Mein Atem schlägt kleinen Wolken vor mir. Wenigstens ist mir nicht mehr kalt. Auf einmal kommt mir eine Idee. Ich habe das nicht mehr gemacht seit ich ein kleines Kind war. Schwerfällig beginne ich etwas in den Schnee vor mir zu schreiben. Meine steifen Hände gehorchen mir nicht mehr so wie sie sollten, aber es ist trotzdem leserlich. Ich seufze zufrieden und schließe meine Augen, dann lege ich mich auf mein weiches, weißes Bett aus Schnee. 

Am nächsten Morgen fand man ihn mit einem friedlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Neben ihm stand geschrieben. Happy Birthday, Kai.

***************************************************************************

Ich weiß ziemlich schnulzig, aber ich war heute so depressiv. Über Kommis würd ich mich natürlich riesig freuen. 


End file.
